1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to light fixtures, and particularly to an LED light fixture incorporating a plurality of LEDs and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LEDs have been widely used in illumination. Typically, an LED light fixture includes a plurality of LEDs. Each LED includes an LED die arranged in a reflector cup and electrically connected to an external circuit. In addition, the LED die is packaged to protect it from environmental harm and mechanical damage. However, generally, to form the plurality of LEDs, each LED die is individually mounted into the reflector cup and then connected to a circuit board through wire bonding, and finally transparent material is filled into the reflector cup to encapsulate the LED die to form an LED. In other words, the LEDs are formed separately at a time, which is costly, time-consuming and may require substantial amounts of manual labor and/or specialized equipment.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for an LED light fixture and a method for manufacturing the same which can overcome the limitations described.